The embodiments disclosed hereinafter generally relate to systems and methods for loading large heavy objects onto elevated surfaces and, conversely, unloading such objects from the same surfaces. In particular, the embodiments disclosed hereinafter relate to systems and methods for loading heavy tooling onto machine beds.
Large and heavy objects (such as milling tools) need to be supported so that a worker has full access to the object at an ergonomic height and so that the supported object can be moved (e.g., to a milling machine). More specifically, the object needs to be transferred onto a machine (or station) that is at an elevated height from the floor. Furthermore, it is preferable that the large heavy object be easily and safely movable by a single operator.
To build unique carts for each unique object shape is an expensive and inefficient solution to this problem. In addition, objects in work must be lifted by crane or other heavy lifting devices and set on stands or carts, and then lifted again onto the machine surface and back again when the task is complete. This requires expensive equipment, additional trained workers and large costs. Conveyors and carts do not give workers access to the objects or the necessary mobility.
There is a need for improvements in systems and methods for moving large heavy objects onto an elevated surface of an object support structure.